Pentagram of Love
by N. Raizel
Summary: (MOCK MARY-SUE FIC!) Catastrophe Gorgeous Gardenia Raven Spears finds herself in a cold alley, stripped of her memories. Everything changes when someone takes him to the Phantomhive manor. What will she do in the middle of this pentagram of love ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Wow, Im finally doing this mock-sue fic!**

**So, Im writing this fic without any bad means, just to have some fun and put all of the Mary-Sue kind of things in this story! All spelling mistakes and such are made on purpose! I hope you have fun while reading it!**

* * *

Catastrophe Gorgeous Gardenia Raven Spears opened her eyes in an unfamiliar room. She couldn't remember anything but memories of his past about her trying to help a somehow depressed young man bit him betraying her and leaving her in the streets. Any other memory was gone. She stood up and fixed her clothing which was completely soked because of the pool of water she was in and practically see through. She had a black stripless corset top with red upwards lines decorating it. Her skirt was ripped majorly and her red lace panties were almost showing. Her fishnet soks were ripped as well, revealing her long legs and her shoes were lost. Her white hair was shining because of the water and her black and white eyes hurt. She was majorly injured on practically everywhere but she managed to walk.  
Just when she was about to collapse after walking 3 miles, strong hands grabbed her and pulled her into a warm chest and she lost consciousness.  
When she woke up, she saw a really handsome man over her, stripping her. She screamed "KYAAAA! HENTAI!" But she was badly injured so she had to lay back and her throat hurt from screaming so she just let the man strip him and ruffly turn her over whispering "I shall devour you" and putting his oversized thing in her and taking her virginity. She wanted to scream for help but she couodnt so she just cried as the man raped her.  
The next morning she woke up and she felt nausius so she ran to the bathroom and puked. She was naked and she was in real big pain. Suddenly she remembered an old lady telling her about watching out for rapists or she could get raped. Her eyes widened and she started crying as she realized she was pregnent.

* * *

**I would like to hear your reviews :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY WRITING IS NOT ORIGINALLY LIKE THIS! Just fyi! I should upload a fic to prove that... Anyway there goes the second chapter of this mock-sue fic. Have fun!**

**To my first reviewer: I. Love. You.**

* * *

Suddenly she heard some voices behind the door.  
"Sebastian, I order you to find me a woman to fuck right this momant- WTF?!"  
Ciel Phantomhive walked in to see Catastrophe naked and crying. She tried to cover up but no avail, her breasts were too big to be hidden. Sebastian entered after Ciel and he smirked at Ciel, who smirked back. There was a HUGE bulge in both their pants as they charged towards Catastrophe and pinned her down.  
"Not again!" She cried as Ciel and Sebastian took their clothes off. Ciel kissed her and started playing with her there. Catastrophe involuntarily moaned which turned all of them on. They both started to pound in her in the same time.  
"KAMI-SAMA" She screamed but the two man didn't care as they used her like a dol.  
When they were done, they stood up and Ciel turned to Sebastian "Keep this one" he said and walked away. Catastrophe had close to none energy to move but she managed to reach out for Sebastian's leg. He looked down at her naked form.  
"I-im pregnant..." She whispered and Sebastian's eyes suddenly went red. "HOW DARE YOU?!" Sebastian shouted and grabbed her white mid-lenght hair, throwing her to the bathroom wall. Catastrophe cried out as her face hit the wall and a huge bruse started to form on her right cheek. She growled and looked at Sebastian behind her shoulder. Suddenly Sebastian realized something on Catastrophe's back. Two small wings. One black and one white. They were glowing black and white and Sebastian gasped, falling on one knee, hanging his head low in shame.  
"Please forgive me for my acts, Princess Catastrophe Gorgeous Gardenia Raven Spears!" He squeezed his eyes shut as Catastrophe turned to face him. "You may stand up" She said and her black eye started to glow red as the white glowed gold. She was the angel-demon hybrid princess of hell and heaven.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't ask how Catastrophe is not pregnant anymore and how Ciel knows her name...**

* * *

Sebastian immediately prepared Catastofe some clothes. She wore them. Her dress was generally black but it had little pink bows on the waist and the top of the strapless top. Her skirt ended mid thigh and she wore black fishnet stokings with again, pink bows. As her shoes she had pink lolita shoes. Sebastian held her delicate and white hand as they made their way to Ciel's room. Catastophi was in great because of the rape minutes before but she managed to walk because it could have been about the pains she went through in the past. Sebastian swing the door open.  
"What is it Sebastian- AND WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Ciel shouted.  
"Shut up! You worthless trash!" Sebastian said and threw Ciel to the wall. Ciel hit the wall and he was half unconcious.  
"Sebastian stop!" Catastrophe stopped him and walked to Ciel.  
"I-Im sorry I just fell in love with you the time I saw you" Ciel muttered.  
Catastrophe gasped "Im sorry Ciel-kun I can't!" She said and ran away from the room, crying. Ciel managed to stand up and ran after Catastrophe because he loved her so much. Catastrophe ran through the halls. She tripped and fell, breaking her ankle. She hid her face nd curled up as she cried because of what she did to Ciel-kun.  
"Catastrophe!" Ciel shouted as he ran to her. "Im sorry! Please forgive me!" She said and sobbed.  
"No! Everuthing is my fauly! I shouldn't have forced my feelings on you" Now he was crying too. Catastrohi hugged Ciel and patted his back. "I love you Ciel" she said "I love you too, Catastrophe" he answered and slowly took off her clothes. Catastrophe blushed and let him take them off. Ciel put it in her and they did it right in the hall.

* * *

**Review please XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello humans! Yes, yes I have been very bad, I didn't update. I took a look at Mary-Sue Facepalm and BOOM XD Here you go!**

**Aaaand copy-paste thing kind of messes up sometimes so Im sorry about that too. Aand this time I added sue-a/n**

* * *

"OMG" Catstrophe screamed as she wake up. She could feel babies kick. She thought they grew fast because they were demon babies and all that stuff. But there was something else.

THERE WERE TWO OF THEM

She ran out of her goth angel-demon princess queen room that Sebastian made for her in a few seconds because she deserved the best of the best and other things would make her sick because she had a bad sickness and anorexia and MPD and much more but she hid it because she didn't want to bother anyone with her problems.

She ran to the bathroom asap and cut her wrists as all her memories of her father raping and abusing her rushed into her mind. Sebastian immidetly found her and huged her, whispering sweet words into her ear. "Shh its going to be all okay" He said and lifted her and brought her to his bedroom.

"T-t-there a-a-are t-t-two b-b-b-babies" She stuttered weakly before she collapsed. Sebastian immediately scooped her up and ran to his room. He set her in his bed and suddenly Ciel entered (SueA/N: Omg Shieru-kun is sooooooooooo doki doki for Cat cuz she's so kawaiiii). He was raging because Sebastian touched her.

"WTF ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKER" he shouted and punched Sebby. His eyes were red and his demon form was coming out. Catastroph suddenly woke up and she weakly called out which made everybody go silent and run to her side. "I t-t-t-think i-i-its t-time" She whispered and started crying again. Ciel and Sebastian both gasped and quickly got stuff ready for her birth.

Sue-A/N: Omg guys i kno im so mean eheheheheh lol gomen Just wanted to give you guys a cliffhanger because im such a hidoi person~ Plis rwv because I wont write if you dont. Suki suki doki doki seeya

* * *

**Thanks! I wont say no to reviews ;D**


End file.
